My Creepy Idiotic Soul Mate
by ReinLighten97
Summary: Because having first impression of your soul mate as a thief of your bag wasn't really that bad. Soul Mate AU, NaLu!


**My Creepy Idiotic Soul Mate**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy Heartfilia was a normal teenager, or so she thought.

She had some kind of soul mark that often mistaken as a tattoo on the back of her right hand that was very rare to find in the land where she lived.

Legend said, when you found that person who has the same mark as yours are the one who destinied to be with you forever. Her mark's shape was a star with some kind of flame behind it.

Lucy always thought the legend was very romantic, that's why she never gave up on finding the one who had the same mark as her, even if it took her to sail all the seven seas.

Luckly, it didn't take much time for her to find that person.

It all happened when she was seventeen, during her summer vacation in Magnolia, one of the famous 'beach' town in the land of Fiore. And well, you can say that their meeting was not the way Lucy expected it to be.

"Lucy, Mom and Dad are going to attend the bussiness meeting this afternoon" said the 40 years old, Layla Heartfilia as she entered her daughter's room.

Her daughter looked at her directly and sighed heavyly, "but Mom, we're on a vacation."

Layla walked to her daughter slowly as she sat next to her. She gave her a sad smile as she embraced her lightly, " I know sweetheart, I'm very sorry about that. I promise, we will spend our time with you tomorrow, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Lucy gave her mother a bright smile and hugged her tightly, "thank you Mom, I love you so much!". She let a soft giggles escaped from her mouth.

Layla nod slightly, "I love you too, Lucy.". She glanced at the clock, its almost 4 o'clock.

"I'm sorry dear, I have to go now. Your Dad is already wating for me downstairs" she said as she standed and walked to the door.

Lucy quickly followed her mother footsteps downstairs. When they arrived at the front door, Jude already waiting.

Lucy said goodbye to her parents as they went to the town. Noticed that she was alone, she decided take a walk around.

She felt the wind blowed on her face as the smelt of salt water spread all over the placed. Lucy always loved the beach, and Magnolia's Beach was at the top on her list of beautiful beaches.

"Well, as I expected, this place is beautiful" she said quietly. Those beautiful smile never leave her face as she walked around the coast.

Palm trees swaying as if saying 'hello', white and soft sand brussed on her feet, the view of the sun had started to set could only made her smile wider.

Lucy absolutely loved the moment, only one thing she need to complete it.

She took a slight glance to the back of her hand where her soul mark was and smile softly.

 _Her Soul Mate_

Yes, if only her soul mate was there accompany her.

"I just hope I will find you someday, some time before fifty I hope" she said to herself as she laughed slightly, her hand ran through her hair.

One thing that she did not know was destiny was toying with her right now.

She continued on walking. Only stopped on her track when her phone rang.

A name, 'Levy' was displayed on her screen.

"Hey Levy!" she said excitedly as she began to walk again.

" _ **Hey Lu, meet Gajeel yet?"**_

"You called me only to ask that?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

" _ **That's not what I meant Lu!"**_

Lucy almost could saw Levy's pouted face over the tone of her voice. She giggled softly.

"Kidding, and No. I haven't met him", she sighed as she smile slightly. Her best friend was in loved with someone with a lot of piercings that freaking lived almost 1.000 miles away.

She had met Gajeel once ago, and she still didn't understand why Levy was completly head over heels for him. _Well maybe that is_ _the power of soul mark_ _,_ she thought

Levy was the only girl beside Lucy, that has a soul marks on Acalypha High. Her mark looked like a feather with silver color while her soul mate, Gajeel, had the one with the color black.

" _ **Oh well, okay. Tell him 'hi' from me if you meet him! Take care there, Lu!"**_

Lucy smiled softly, "Yeah sure, and thanks! See you next week Lev, bye!"

" _ **Bye!"**_

And with that, she put her phone back to her bag. Only to realized the sky began to turn dark and she was standing, ALONE, in the middle of nowhere!

Lucy quickly turned away, searching for someplace that she knew, but there was nothing!

The coast looked like there was no end and there weren't any people either. All she could see was an endless coast, the sea, palm trees, and some kind of cliff.

She hit her forehead lightly as if trying to remember the path she walked. She took a step back and then walk to the path she walked before but somehow it turned out dead lock.

"Okay, this is weird" she spoke to herself. She took steps back to the place before while looking here and there.

Suddenly, she heard something from the bushes. Took out the bat she put in her bag for emergency (courtesy of Erza of course), she started to walk to the bushes.

Slowly, without making any sound.

One thing she noticed that, there were some black color among the green bushes. She raised her bat, and took a step forward.

Only to find..

.

.

.

"BOO!"

"Gah!"

 _BUAGH!_

"What the—"

"Natsu go!"

She heard the black haired guy calling someone. Noticed a person with a pink hair was about to take her bag from her, she turned around and swung the bat right to his head

 _BUAGHH!_

"OOF-!"

He fell to the sand hard while holding his smacked head.

Realized that the two of them was a thief that was about to take her bag, she glared at them while pointed her bat to the pink haired one.

Her eyes only grew wider when she found out that the black haired one that was hiding in the bushes was someone that she knew.

"G-gajeel?"

"Geez, Bunny Girl.." he said grumpily. She eyed him closer and then smacked him on the head once again.

 _BUGHH_

"OUCH! Geez, woman! What's your problem?!"

"What's my problem?! You tell me _what's your problem_!" she demanded harshly while put the bat back inside her bag.

He rolled his eyes, looking annoyed, "it was just a dare, Gray told us to do this because he said you looked funny"

"What do you mean funny? And who is Gray?" she asked while raised her brow, hands on her hip.

This time, the pink haired, or maybe salmon, stood up and starch his back, "Gray is a freaking underwear prince who has a bad habit to strip in public"

"And we did that because he will give us free food" Gajeel added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyway, I am going back. Say 'hi' from me to Levy" Gajeel said while walking away and waved his hand. The wind blowed his hair slightly.

Lucy looked at him weirdly, and finally, turned to face the other one who still stood behind her. "Okay, you may think I am some creepy guy, but I'm not. Sorry about that?"

The guy in front of her rub his hair while looked away to a different direction. A slight blush was showed in his face, and somehow, Lucy thought it was some kind of adorable.

"Yeah it's okay, sorry 'bout the hit" she said while put out her right hand.

"I'm Lucy" she said simply, beautiful smile showed in her face.

The guy finally looked at her and grinned, a very big grinned, "Natsu Dragneel"', while took her hand and shook it. "What are you doing anyway? Wandering around alone?"

She let go of his hand and put her index finger on her jaw, "maybe, I kind of, lost?"

He laughed at her slightly, "well, this is the private beach territory of Fairy Tail", he explained.

"What the—private territory?!"

"Well yeah, Fairy Tail is the biggest hotel here, it has their own private beach" he said while grinning widely.

"Oh, I just know about that"

"Eh, really? That's weird.."

"I don't live in Magnolia idiot" she said pouted. Both of her hands were in front of her chest.

A slight smile escape from his lips after he saw 'mark' on the back of her hand. He put his hands on his hip and smirked at the girl, "well, _I am your idiot_ "

Her eyes grew wide in a second, words were spinning inside her brain

 _ **I am your idiot**_

 _ **I am your idiot**_

 _ **I am your idiot**_

Before she managed to say anything, he drew his sleeve, revealed his red soul mark that had the same shape as hers only with the color red on his right shoulder. A very wide grin showed on his face, somehow, she felt that butterflies were flew on her stomach.

She was about to be nice to him, but something flew through her mind.

 _ **Your soul mate was a thief**_

 _ **Your soul mate was going to take your bag**_

 _ **Your soul mate is AN IDIOT**_

 _BUAGH!_

She threw her bag right to his face.

"OUCH! Woman! What the—"

"I can't believe my first impession of my soul mate is that he is a creepy idiotic thief!"

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU! And I thought you didn't think that I am creepy?"

"Well, No.. But still.." she said while looking away, tried to avoid eye contact.

Good thing, the sun was already set, so that Natsu couldn't see her cheeks that were full of blushes. And bad thing that the wind blowed harder, and she wore a freaking summer dress!

He laughed slightly and smile warmly to her, "well then, I know your first impression of me wasn't that good and it's not good too, to wear that kind of dress when the wind blows hard and you are currently standing here alone with a guy you barely know"

Her body temperatures raised up as she could felt her cheeks were blushing furiously, "pervert.."

"Psst, No., I'm not!" he said with aplomb while moving his hand showing the sign 'No.'

"Hufft.. So what are you planning to do?" she asked quietly while rubbing her hands because of the cold air.

Noticing that she was cold, he took of his scarf and gently put it around her shoulders. He earned a small smile from the blonde girl as she muttered 'thanks'

"There is an annual festival held in town, wanna go there? We can get to know eachother, I'll treat you" he said with full spirit. Of course he was all fired up, there was going to be so many food there, and Natsu loved food.

He offered his hand and she gently took it with a wide smile, "gonna be blunt about it huh?"

He rolled his eyes playfully as he started to pull her closer, "nah, of course! 'Cause I'm planning on making you head over heels for me, Luce!"

"Luce?" she asked confussedly

"Yeah, your nicknames" he said as he began to walked to the festival direction

She smile softly at him, knowing that she was happy that he was her soul mate. He maybe is an idiot, but a for some reason, she felt incredibly safe around him, not to mention, comfortable.

' _Well I guess having a guy who almost stole my bag as a souldmate wasn't so bad after all'_

 **~ The End~**

* * *

 **Well that's all! I hope it wasn't too rushed.**

 **And sorry for the mixed up grammar, I'm not really using English daily, I'm Indonesian and only fourteen!**

 **I hope you guys will leave a comment on the review box, thank you for your time!**


End file.
